


Lunch on Sunday?

by Sophiablue90



Series: Love, laughs and trouble with the ADA [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophiablue90/pseuds/Sophiablue90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus raf” you moaned, throwing your head back. You gripped the headboard so tight that your knuckles grew white. You looked down between your legs to meet Rafael's eyes staring up at you intensely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

“Jesus raf” you moaned, throwing your head back. You gripped the headboard so tight that your knuckles grew white. You looked down between your legs to meet Rafael's eyes staring up at you intensely. His nose tickled you as he worked, sliding his tongue over and back, up and down, only stopping to kiss and nibble at the lips. You felt beads of sweat running down your chest between your breasts and accumulating in your belly button. God he's so good at this you thought. 

His hands ran along your outer thighs before suddenly gripping your hips and thrusting them against his face, increasing the friction. You gasped and shook from the sensation. The heat, his mouth, his focused eyes all became so overwhelming that you cried out as you came. You felt your muscles contracting against his chin and his tongue catching your juices. He pushed your hips even closer to his face, licking the sensitive skin below your opening. You shuddered and your toes curled up as you tried to control yourself. You tried to pull yourself away from his face before he moved his tongue up and circled around your most sensitive spot fast. You closed your eyes tightly and your mouth fell open as you came again. You looked so beautiful to him - your flushed skin, your eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, your scent filling his nostrils. You jumped quickly when he scraped his teeth over your clit. He smirked as he watched you try to recover when you pulled your hips away to straddle his torso. 

“God I think my knees have locked” you panted. He gave a snort and sat up, kissing you deeply. He loved your sense of humour, especially when you were so offguard. “De nada” he laughed as he clung to you, moving his lips to kiss your neck, shoulders and chest. He ran his tongue over your nipples and bit gently as you ran your fingers through his hair, moaning and pushing him closer. Rafael suddenly lay back down and pulled you with him. Your tongue danced around his lips as he placed his hands on your lower back and pressed you to him. He groaned as his hard cock met your wet pussy and you savoured his gasps as you rocked your hips slowly against him. His belly was rubbing against your stomach, adding to the heat you felt building again in your core. You felt your muscles twitch in anticipation. You couldn't wait any longer and reached behind you to grab his cock and let it enter you slowly. You rested your hands on Rafael's stomach and moved your hips down. You both moaned as he slowly thrust upwards, going deeper. The stretch felt amazing and you were already so sensitive that it made you scratch your nails along his chest. Rafael cursed and moved faster, in and out, going deeper and deeper. You moved your hips in time to meet his and lowered yourself to his lips.

“I love you” you whispered, holding his face in your hands. He smiled and kissed you, “Te encanto...ah” You knew Rafael was close, his stomach tightening, his grunts shallow and his hips starting to shake. You clenched your inner muscles, making it even tighter for him. “Fuck!” Rafael shouted as you felt his release inside you and you massaged his chest as he came down. He felt so loved when you did that. He hugged you to him and turned you both on your sides. You rested your head against his shoulder and felt yourself falling asleep blissfully.

You woke in a darkened room with arms wrapped around your waist. You looked over your shoulder to see a sleeping Rafael. You had surprised him with his favourite dinner when he had come home. You had remembered Rafael making this meal for you on one of the first dates. He had been anxious that everything would be perfect then - the lighting low, the food delicious and a scarlet red rose in a vase between you. Tonight you had hoped to replicate that. Recently Rafael had been consumed with work and had seemed to have forgotten you existed. You sensed something was niggling him but any attempt to investigate it was shot down. It seemed as if Rafael was becoming just a roommate and not a partner. 

You turned around to face Rafael in the bed. You studied his sleeping form. His brow free of lines and his mouth slightly open, releasing light snores. You traced the dark circles under his eyes and sighed. “Poor baby” you murmured. “Hmm?...” Rafael replied sleepily. He opened his eyes gently and and looked at you, before smiling and tightening his arms around you. 

“I said poor baby”  
Rafael started kissing your face “oh I feel very good now” he said deeply, winking.  
You giggled and tucked your head into his neck and shoulder. You put your hands round his body to rub his back. “I'm speechless myself”.  
“ Finally” Rafael teased.  
You leaned back to let him see your raised eyebrow and pursed lips in response. He smirked and started roaming his hands over your skin under the sheets.  
“Your mom called today”  
“And why do you tell me that while my hands are on your ass?”  
You chuckled, “I'm sorry, I just remembered. I meant to tell you earlier. She wants you to ring or text her, she wants us over for lunch this Sunday”.  
“I'll clear my diary” he deadpanned.  
You hesitated, “she mentioned your dad is up from Miami”. Rafael's movements stilled. You continued cautiously. “She said he might come to lunch as well”.  
You felt Rafael tense up. You saw his face darken and his brows furrow. He pushed away from you slightly. “No”.  
“ Maybe he wants to reconnect with you, your mum says he follows you in the news-”  
“Stop talking”  
You looked at Rafael, taken back slightly. “What, what's wrong Rafael?”  
He didn't reply, but you could almost hear his teeth grinding.  
“What happened between you two, you never talk about him that much”  
At that Rafael threw back the covers and leaped out of the bed. He grabbed his briefs and pulled them up quickly. He continued to dress as you talked.  
“Raf this is so ridiculous. What are you doing?”  
“Going out”.  
You paused before continuing, “because I mentioned your dad might be at lunch?”  
Rafael glared at you, “There will be no lunch”.  
“Come on Raf you can't avoid him forever”. He ignored you as he took his keys. “Come back to bed, talk to me, maybe I could do something to help you with your dad-”  
Rafael cut you off “Don't call me Raf. And don't lie there and act like a therapist saying we can fix this. Stay out of my family business, it doesn't concern you”.

You were shocked at Rafael, at his reaction to you. You watched helplessly as he slammed the bedroom door as he left. You heard the front door banging soon after. He left you without a word of where he was going or even a goodbye. You pulled the sheets around you in an attempt to comfort yourself. 

What the hell happened?!


	2. Daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lay in bed thinking of this evening's events. Where the hell was he now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos for ch1. Hope you like ch2, it turned out longer than I anticipated so ch3 is on its way soon :)

You lay in bed thinking of this evening’s events. Rafael coming home and smiling after realising you had cooked for him. Him kissing your neck as you finished setting the table. You rubbing his shoulders as he poured the wine. Both of you retiring to the sofa with the intention of watching tv. Gentle soft kisses and touches turning more heated and intense. Walking towards the bedroom with your arms around each other and you biting Rafael’s lip. Him throwing your clothes to the far side of the room. Both of you falling onto the bed and you undressing him as he massaged your thighs. You running your hands through his hair as he guided you on top of him. His moans, his sighs, his delicious scent filling your senses.

Then the mention of lunch and his father and you were now left alone in the bed. You had tried ringing his phone but only reached his voicemail ‘Rafael Barba, leave a name and number and Ill get back to you’. So impersonal at a time where you needed to hear his emotions and understand his thoughts. You took a deep breath and scrolled through your contacts again. Lucia Barba. You looked at the clock – 1am. You pondered if it would be wise to call her at this time of night. Last thing you wanted to do was to frighten her. You sent a text to Rafael, ‘Hey call me please. Are you ok? X’ You figured he would be back in the morning to get ready for work. You thought of getting dressed and trying a few of Rafael’s favourite bars. But you decided to stay home in case he came back. Please you thought, just come home.

You woke to the ringing of the alarm clock. Your eyes scanned the room quickly. Everything looked the same as it did last night. Fuck. You walked quickly to the kitchen and saw the coffee machine unplugged and Rafael’s cup still in the cupboard. He hadn’t come home at all. You tried his number again. The voicemail was the only reply you got. Heavy hearted, you got washed and changed for work. In the mirror your eyes looked red and swollen. Hmm, that clashes beautifully with the dark circles under them, you thought. If Rafael was here he would have some snarky retort in response. After he would make you laugh, he would always wrap his arms around you from behind, peck your check and whisper ‘eres perfecta’. You would then joke about his failing eyesight. Sigh, where is he.

As you walked to work, you glanced at your watch – 8.30am. Rafael should be in his office now you thought. He had given you his office number in case of emergencies. Well this could definitely be classed as an emergency. The phone rang twice before a lady’s voice answered   
“Assistant District Attorney Mr Barba’s office, how may I help you?”   
“Hello may I speak to Mr Barba please?”  
“I’ll put you through now, can I get your name please?”  
You introduced yourself, “I’m Rafael’s girlfriend”  
“Oh really?” she laughed “wow I didn’t know Mr Barba had a girlfriend, hold on one moment please”  
You felt stunned. You had been dating for almost 5 years, living together for 3. Maybe she was a new secretary? Her voice returned,  
“I’m sorry Mr Barba can’t come to the phone now, could you send him a text or is it urgent?”  
You paused, you couldn’t think of what to say. Why was he avoiding you?  
“Its ok, ill try contact him later. He must be very busy as usual.” You decided to give in to your curiosity “Im sure he keeps you worked hard too, have you been working there long?”  
“I’ve been working with Mr Barba since he transferred here to Manhattan. It’s probably about 5 years now, time flies doesn’t it ha”  
You replied quickly “hm sure does, thanks very much for your help, sorry to disturb you” and hung up. You felt so confused. You knew Rafael was a very private person at work and you didn’t attend many work functions together but surely he had mentioned you at some point? Shaking your head and putting your phone away, you continued your way to work.

The day passed slowly but you were able to escape your worries through your research. You felt reluctant to leave in the evening, unsure of what would happen when you would arrive home, whether you’d see Rafael or not. You decided to treat yourself to a drink in a bar in Midtown on the way home. You loved this place. The dark wood, green bar stools and dim lighting made it feel so cosy. Rafael had been here with you once but never came back after complaining of the overpriced drinks and the poor quality scotch. You ordered your drink at the counter and was about to take a seat when you glanced at the mirror behind the counter to see Rafael’s reflection at the other end of the bar. You blinked twice and turned your head to see him and a lady sitting closely with 2 drinks in front of them. You took out your phone and called his number. You saw him take his phone out of his jacket pocket and check the screen before rejecting the call. Bastard! You thanked the bartender for your drink and strode over to where Rafael was sitting. The lady saw you approaching and said something to him which made him turn towards you. You saw that the lady had her hand on his before removing it as he turned. He looked surprised. Arent we all you thought.

“Hi Rafael”   
“Hello I thought you were working late tonight”  
You clenched your teeth as you put on a fake smile  
“No not today. Though you’ve been very busy” you turned to his friend “He works so hard I haven’t seen or spoken to him since last night”  
She put her hand on Rafael’s shoulder as she joked “Oh I know, we don’t want him to exhaust himself, what would we do without him”  
“Im sorry I don’t think we’ve met before, I didn’t catch your name”  
Rafael finally spoke, his cheeks tinged slightly red, “This is Olivia Benson, the lieutenant at SVU”.  
“Ah yes Ive heard so much about you, Rafael talks about you a lot”  
She laughed. There was something very charming about her. You could see why Rafael was fond of her. And protective. It was hard for you to suppress the little jealousy you felt at the moment.  
“Well Rafael has mentioned you several times as well. All good things I swear” Oh has he. Well as least that’s one person.  
“Im glad to hear. Raf do you want to share a cab home or can I join you for drinks?”  
He cleared his throat “Actually Im going back to the office now, Ill give you money for the cab”.  
You couldn’t believe this. What is wrong with him? Even Olivia was looking at him with disbelief.  
“Rafael I think you worked enough today, go home with your girlfriend” she nudged.  
“I have several motions that have to be ready for the judge tomorrow. I wont be too late. Here” he handed you some bills.  
You stared at him as he looked at you briefly before beginning to put on his coat and counting some money on the table. You couldn’t help noticing he had changed his suit from yesterday. Had he a stash of waistcoasts and suspenders somewhere?? You felt anger creeping up on you. You had to go before your temper got the better of you. You threw the bills he had handed you down on the counter.  
“I don’t need this thanks. Nice to finally meet you Olivia, Im sure I’ll see you again”.  
“I hope so, goodnight, safe home” she smiled warmly.  
You wished her goodnight as Rafael put his hand on your lower back to guide you away. Once you were outside you faced him

“What the hell is going on I have been trying to contact you all day” you started shouting “I was worried, I called your office, your secretary didn’t know I existed which really helped settle my anxieties and now you’re rushing off back to work when I bump into you with your friend in a bar that you wouldn’t go to with me by the way…”  
Rafael said nothing, just studied your face as you carried on. Occasionally he would look around him, as if to see if anyone would catch the sight of him with this raving lunatic. He finally cut in,  
“shush shush shush shush, just go home and run a bath, ill be home later”  
You couldn’t take this much more, “no, you either tell me what the hell made you run away last night and avoid me all day or don’t bother coming home”  
His eyes shifted nervously, he licked his tongue, his mouth opened as if to say something but failed. His head fell. “I can’t” he whispered.  
“Does Olivia know?” you demanded.  
He looked up before his eyes glanced away, “It’s different”  
“How the hell is it different?!” your voice getting louder.  
Rafael replied quietly “because she understands”.  
You felt so hurt that the cold evening made your eyes sting. You saw no need to stay any longer. You raised your arm to hail a passing cab.  
“Right that’s ok then” you sighed as the cab pulled up next to you. You didn’t look back at Rafael as the cab pulled away. What was the point, you let out a breath, because you don’t understand.


	3. Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggled to contain your tears in the back of the taxi. The occasional squeak would escape your mouth, causing the driver to check on you in his rear mirror. You took a deep breath and tried to think of anything other than what was just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks v much for the comments and kudos for ch1 and ch2, its been so encouraging! Here's chapter 3. If anyone has any prompts or ideas I'd love to try them, just leave them in the comments below :D

You struggled to contain your tears in the back of the taxi. The occasional squeak would escape your mouth, causing the driver to check on you in his rear mirror. You took a deep breath and tried to think of anything other than what was just said. “Because she understands” he had said. Does that mean that he thinks you either don’t understand or wouldn’t be able to? You shook your head as you reached for a tissue. Thank god you chose not to wear mascara today, otherwise you would look like a horror movie extra walking into your fancy apartment lobby. The apartment building that Rafael insisted on because nothing else would be good enough for him. You were beginning to think that you were now fitting into that category.

Once inside your apartment door, you threw your coat and bag in the direction of the sofa but instead they land on the floor. Of course they fucking do, you curse. You decided to take a bath. Nothing soothed you more than the lavender bath bombs your niece had given you for your birthday. Add a woowoo cocktail and the whole day would fade into oblivion. 

In the bath, you moved the bubbles this way and that as your mind started racing. Why would Olivia understand and not you? They both work with victims of abuse, was Rafael’s father abusive? To him? To Lucia? You cringed as the types of abuse Rafael or his mum might have faced in the past. Maybe you were too hard on Rafael. But surely he could trust you? Were you not partners, lovers whatever you call it for these past 5 years? Then another thing Rafael had said came back to you, ‘stay out of my family business, it doesn’t concern you’. Does Rafael not see you as family? Has he no intention of making you his family one day? You were never the one to dream of a princess wedding as a young girl. Hell you weren’t even pushed on marriage in general. But it was a nice thought that one day Rafael would ask you to be his wife. Have a baby. Maybe you spent too much time thinking of the possible future but it was comforting. Maybe he thinks you wouldn’t understand because you tried to see the best in everyone. Rafael always said you were a little naïve sometimes. Your head began to pound so you sank deeper into the scented water and rested your head on a towel behind you. You closed your eyes to darkness, peacefulness.

An abrupt knock on the bathroom door made you sit up.  
“Can I come in?” you heard Rafael’s voice. You looked round to see a clock but you still hadn’t gotten round to putting one in. You realised you were still naked in the bath and the water was now cold and swampy. You felt too exposed to let him come in with you like this. How ridiculous you mumbled, he’s seen every bit of you, at every angle. You blushed and covered yourself with a towel and your hands. You didn’t want to risk getting out of the bath in haste and slipping. “Hello?” he called through the door again.

“Yeah ok” you called back. You watched as the door opened and Rafael cautiously entered. He walked towards you in the bath and looked around for a seat to pull beside you. Seeing there was none, he sighed and rubbed his nose quickly, before sitting on the edge of the tub facing you.  
“Get home ok?” he spoke quietly.  
“Fine” your head facing straight ahead. From the corner of your eye, you saw Rafael lower a hand into the water near the side of the bath. He ran his gaze down your body and frowned when he noticed you had covered yourself. “Water’s cold. You’ll get pneumonia”.  
“I fell asleep. I’m gonna get out now”. You glanced up at him and instantly regretted it. His puppy dog eyes were focused on you, with his lips in a thin smile and his brow furrowed. God damn his handsome face!  
He reached over gently moved your hair from your face. He leant forward and kissed your forehead. “Let’s talk”.  
You moved your head back to make eye contact. “About?”  
He let out a sigh, “Everything. Would you like me to make some tea?”  
You thought for a second. “Let me get dressed first”.  
“May I help you out of the bath?”  
You looked up at him. He was now standing with his hand outstretched towards you. You hated this formality between you two. But you still felt hurt and you needed some space. “I’ll be ok, just hand me a towel”. Rafael only nodded and passed you your towel, touching your hand before he left the room. You stared at the door before letting out the breath you had been holding and flung your leg over the tub.

You took your time towelling yourself and dressing in your favourite pyjamas. A quick check in the mirror and you felt ready to go out there, to hear what Rafael had to say. The smell of coffee hit you as you walked down the corridor to the kitchen. Rafael had his back to you facing the counter. He had changed into a cotton shirt and soft red plaid pyjama bottoms. You loved cuddling up to him when he was wearing them. You were unsure if you would be cuddling tonight. As if he could hear you thinking, he turned round to you with a cup of tea in his hand.  
“Here”  
“Thank you”, you said, taking the cup. You took a tentative sip. It was made just the way you liked it. Strong, milky, no sugar. You watched him gulp his coffee before speaking,  
“Are we ok?” he asked, looking into his cup.  
“I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier, but I was so frustrated. You didn’t answer my calls or texts. You wouldn’t come home with me. You’d rather talk to Olivia than to me. I don’t know what to think” you replied.  
“Olivia is a close friend, she knows what these scumbags are like, I-“  
You cut him off, “I’m living with you, we’ve been through a lot together”.  
“Don’t get petty, this jealousy thing isn’t good for anyone”.  
You stared at him, “Damn right I’m allowed to be petty if you can run off to her with your problems and not me, who sleeps beside you every night. I’d do anything for you, you know that. D’you know what, I’m losing interest in this. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Just ring your mother to tell her you won’t be there on Sunday. Hell knows where I’ll be, I’m going to bed, goodnight”.

You slammed your cup on the counter and was about to walk away when Rafael pulled you towards him into a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around you and he pressed his nose into your hair. You stood there stunned at the sudden turn of events. But that was Rafael, totally unpredictable. He moved his head down into the crook of your shoulder and kissed your neck. “I’m sorry” his voice shaking, “I’m so sorry”.  
You closed your eyes and held onto him tight. “Just talk to me, I want to understand”.  
He released you just a little so he could step back and see your face. His eyes looked so round and sad. You braced yourself for what he might say. He brought you to the sofa and sat you down. He moved your leg to lie over his as he sat and turned towards you. He put one arm around your shoulder to hold you close and held his coffee in the other.

“When my parents emirated to New York from Cuba, they were happy. It was tinged with sadness of course, they were leaving family behind and everything they had known. But this city gave them a new opportunity. At first papi was good. He became a firefighter while mami trained to be a teacher. He always liked his alcohol, but he became like an alcoholic here. He would come home drunk. He then got fired from work for showing up intoxicated. He would get loud, shout at mami and me, wave his fists and swear at us”. He paused. You rubbed little circles into his hand as he tried to continue.

“He would bring women home. Entertain them downstairs while mami would protect me and abuela upstairs. I was only a little boy then, I thought they were just friends. Looking back now I realise they were hookers or just random women he met in bars. How disrespectful is that to my poor abuela and mami”. You could only nod in agreement, no words could come that would describe the disgust you felt at this man. Rafael continued, “Eventually, he left the house, moved to Miami to live the ‘party life’ he thought he deserved after working so hard. He thought” Rafael spat out, “that he deserved to ‘have fun’ for providing such a good life for us all. We were better for it, he didn’t keep in contact, no birthday or Christmas cards. I worked my ass off to get to Harvard. To prove him wrong. To prove I wasn’t the ‘hijo de puta’ he called me”.

You moved closer to Rafael, “I’m sorry he treated you that way. He is such an ass. And that’s putting it mildly. I can’t think of what else to say”.  
“The last few months, he’s been trying to contact me. He sent a letter to the office, tried to ring. I’ve ignored it all. The last time I spoke to him, it was ten years ago and it was a brief one-sided conversation of him asking me for money. I sent him away, obviously he was not happy. I told mami not to fall for his tricks or let him back into our lives”. He lifted up your chin with a finger and stroked your cheek with another. “That’s where I was last night. I went to check on mami. I had to see she was safe, I don’t trust the man, I thought he was crashing at her house. I don’t him near you. You are so precious to me”.

You felt touched. But something was still niggling you. “You said to stay out of your family business. You meant your father..”. Rafael knew what you were getting at. He held onto your hand as he continued, “You are my family. I want you forever”. I don’t want you exposed to a cabron like him”. You threw your arms around Rafael and drew him to you. You could feel how tense he was. “I know you will protect me, don’t worry”. You kissed his cheek, then his sweet spot on his neck and smiled as you felt the tension leave his body. “I love you too. Now shall we go to bed? Just forget this past night and day never happened?”

“Or would you rather I go to Olivia’s” he smirked. You leant back and playfully slapped his cheek. “Don’t push it” you warned but you couldn’t help a laugh. He stole a quick kiss and pulled you up off the couch to bring you to bed. A last thought came to you. “Hey, where did you get the suit you were wearing today? You didn’t come home this morning”. He snorted and kissed you again.  
“I keep at least 2 full suits in my office wardrobe”.  
You looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Really?”  
“Of course, with a pair of shoes, an iron, an ironing board, a kettle, a coffee maker, a kitchen sink, a dining table, some curtains, a bath towel,..”  
You rolled your eyes, “Yeah yeah I get it”.  
He gave your hips a squeeze as he flashed you his crooked grin. 

He’s back, you thought. Your sassy, hunky, protective man.  
How dull life would be without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon! Enjoy reading!


End file.
